


Casual Affair

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [7]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae and Finn's first time *SMUT* Set between the prequel and Finn Says





	Casual Affair

It’d been three days since the party and Finn was growing a bit impatient.

After the dreaded condom incident, he’d replaced the one in his wallet (adding a couple backups as well) but the timing wouldn’t line up. He and Rae couldn’t get away for long and with how close everyone was, it was clear it would be no easy feat to hide it from the gang. However, there was a ray of hope when it came time for their long-planned camping trip.

Finn picked Rae up in his dad’s car, his stomach flipping at the thought of seeing her and hopefully getting some time alone. As soon as she put her bag in the boot and slid into the passenger seat, his hand was on her thigh, his fingers running along her leggings as he drove.

“I gotta get you out of these damn things,” he carped, pulling at the fabric and snapping it against her skin.

She laughed and leaned over him for a water bottle, her breasts pressing against his arm. Before she moved back, her lips went to his cheek, kissing him softly before drifting to his ear. She nibbled at his skin and when she lightly tugged on his earring, he shivered, squeezing her thigh tightly.

“You’re gonna make me crash,” he breathed, Rae’s laughter tickling his neck.

She sat back with a grin and opened the water, taking a small sip. His hand shifted closer to her center and she hummed, her hand covering his. He tried keeping his eyes forward as her hand tightened on his, their fingers pressing against her harder. He couldn’t help glancing over when she spread her legs a bit and continued rubbing. She bit her lip and entwined their fingers, the fabric of her leggings growing damp.

“Eyes on the road, Finley,” she whispered, a groan escaping his throat as she whimpered a second later.

Finn slowed the car as they approached the entrance to the campsite, the rest of the gang standing by Chop’s car waiting for them. He considered pulling off to the side out of sight to finish what she’d started but Archie caught his eye and waved them over loudly, the others looking towards them.

He bit back a curse as Rae let out a whine, their hands moving away from her. She fixed her skirt and they grimaced at each other before he pulled up next to Chop’s car.

***

“We said  _three_  tents, Chop! What the fuck–”

“What am I, Captain-fucking-tent-shop?”

“We should’ve borrowed that caravan from your uncle,” Archie whinged, elbowing Finn’s side.

Finn frowned and gave a helpless shrug before moving to help Chop set up. He had half-considered borrowing it as well but fuck if he’d share it with everyone.

Once the tents were up, Chop crouched by the fire site, a cigar between his lips as he attempted to light it. Finn clapped a hand to his shoulder, shaking his head.

“You’re doing it wrong,” he asserted, “Y’need kindling.”

“The bloody fuck is kindling?”

“It’s the sticks and shit that start it,” Finn argued, “Holding your lighter to the wood’s gonna do sweet fuck all.” He rolled his eyes and turned away.

“I’ll go,” he continued, raising his brows at Rae and nodding towards the woods.

“I’ll help,” she blurted, winking at Archie, “S’pose someone should make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

***

“What took so long?”

Finn had all intentions of returning with kindling but not before snogging Rae up against a tree for an indeterminate amount of time. He hadn’t expected her to drop to her knees and practically make him forget his name. Honestly, he was surprised the entire campground hadn’t heard the noises she’d gotten out of him.

“We got a little turned around,” Finn lied, his face still flushed. Rae shot him a smug look as she handed Archie the kindling and bent to brush off her knees of dirt and grass. At his and Chloe’s curious looks, she shrugged.

“Tripped on the way back,” she explained before glancing around their site, “Where’ve Chop and Iz gone?”

Archie and Chloe simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“Went off for a quickie,” Archie grumbled. He knelt by the campfire site and waved Finn over to help put it together.

When they’d managed to get the fire started, Chloe and Rae passed beers around as they settled to the ground around it. Finn stayed shoulder to shoulder with Rae and Archie looked them over with a raised brow, nudging Chloe.

“What’s all this, then?” Archie asked, Rae scooting away from Finn slightly. He leaned back on his hands, trying not to pout at the loss.

“You kinda look like a couple,” Chloe commented, almost accusingly. They exchanged quick glances before Finn shrugged.

“Don’t be silly,” Rae scoffed, wrinkling her nose as she brought her beer to her lips and took a long pull, “We have anything stronger than this?”

Archie nodded and turned to rifle through a bag nearby, shortly pulling out a bottle of vodka. As he unscrewed the top, Chop and Izzy emerged from the woods, red faced with bright smiles. He shot an eyeroll at Finn before taking a swig and holding the bottle out for Rae.

She reached out for it and Finn intercepted it, lifting it to his lips and hiding his smirk as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Ya broke out the voddy without us?” Chop barked, slinging his arm around Izzy as they dropped to the space between Rae and Chloe.

“Can’t all sneak off for a shag, can we?” Archie hissed, crossing his arms. Finn leaned back and closer to Rae to whisper in her ear.

“Can we?” She shivered from his breath on her skin and Chloe gave her a curious glance.

“You cold, babes?” She surreptitiously elbowed Finn as he stifled a laugh, coughing into his shoulder.

“A bit,” she replied, turning to Finn with her brows raised, “I think I left my blanket in the car…mind unlocking it for me?” He barely answered affirmatively before they stood and began rushing away from the site.

As soon as they were out of sight, Rae reached for Finn’s hand and she pulled him along faster. When they reached the car, he turned her back to it and pushed her against the door, kissing her soundly. His lips moved feverishly with hers and he scrambled for the door handle behind her.

“Get in the backseat now,” he panted against her mouth and Rae bit back a grin as she stepped away from the door. Finn opened it and impatiently ushered her into the car before crawling inside and moving over her on the seat.

***

“Fuck, it feels like someone’s taken a piss on my soul,” Archie moaned, his face pale and glistening with sweat.

Rae and Finn exchanged looks, Rae reaching over to Archie’s sleeping bag and rubbing his shoulder. Finn tried not to huff from her other side.

As much as he felt sorry for Archie’s sick and inebriated state, the only thing he cared about in his day-long frustration was getting rid of him and having his way with Rae.

The odds seemed to shift in his favor when Archie rolled to his feet and stumbled towards the tent flap.

“Y’alright, Arch?” he asked, glancing at Rae as he mumbled something before clapping a hand over his mouth and exiting the tent.

The two sat in the silence after he left and when they heard Archie farther off, Finn pounced on her, his hands gripping her hips hard. She moaned against his lips, their kisses becoming frantic.

“Think he’ll be gone long?” she murmured, her hands moving down his bare chest to his pants. Her fingers dipped below his waistband and he growled, pressing her into the sleeping bag harder.

“Don’t care,” he replied quietly, his mouth moving along her cheek to below her ear, “I want you *now.”

Rae hummed as he nibbled at her neck and grinded against her slowly.

“You brought condoms, yeah?” she whispered, Finn breathing a laugh and nodding against her shoulder. He kissed her quickly before moving to her side to grab one.

“It’s my first time so…” she trailed off, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear despite their proximity. His eyes widened and he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly.

“We don’t have to,” he assured her, though he felt a little confused.

She’d been so eager at the party, so ready to have sex with him at a moment’s notice. He could’ve blamed the alcohol but they’d only had a shot and drink each…not nearly enough to lose yourself in the moment. His heart sped up at the thought that maybe Rae trusted him more than he expected, especially given their rocky start.

“No, I want to,” she replied, her hands going to his shoulders. His heart pounded in his ears as she leaned in and kissed him, her lips trailing along his jaw to his neck.

“Are you sure?” he sighed the question, a haze coming over him as her mouth suctioned to his ear lobe. She nodded against his shoulder and his hand went to her cheek, pulling her face to his.

He kissed her thoroughly, his free hand reaching for his wallet in his duffel bag. He pulled back when Rae pressed a condom into his hand from her nearby rucksack. His brows raised at her, a smirk playing on his lips and she bit back a grin, her eyes dancing. She kissed him in the next second and tugged down his boxers, Finn ripping the wrapper and rolling it on. He moved back over her, his length pressing against her knickers as her legs hugged his sides.

Finn pushed Rae’s shirt up and palmed at her breasts, a low whimper escaping her mouth. He kissed down her neck to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking before her hand fisted in his hair and pulled lightly.

“No time,” she breathed, bringing his face back to hers. She nibbled at his bottom lip as she reached down and held his length, stroking him as she brought it closer to her center. They separated but remained close as he moved her underwear aside, his tip resting just between her lips.

“Good?” he whispered, biting his lip roughly as she nodded and he started to enter her slowly. He watched her mouth part and she sharply inhaled when he’d pushed in fully. He stilled and waited for another nod from Rae before beginning to move.

Finn brought his lips to hers softly, running them down to her neck. Rae shifted her hips against his, gradually matching his movements, and he groaned a curse into her skin. Their bodies sped up as a rhythm was found and Rae brought her mouth to Finn’s shoulder, trying to muffle her increasing moans. His eyes squeezed shut and his breathing shortened as she tightened around him, desperately keeping his pace.

“Finny, can ya hand me a shirt, I’ve wrecked mine—“ Archie’s strained voice grew louder as it came closer and they froze, exhaling roughly with wide eyes.

His shadow covered the moonlight peeking through the tent flap and Finn grabbed his discarded t-shirt, holding it to the slight opening in his fist.

“Nice one,” Archie mumbled, taking it and retreating from the tent, coughing and heaving.

Finn looked back down at Rae, feeling their hearts race as the fear of getting caught crept away.

“Alright?” he asked. His eyes nearly crossed as she rocked her hips and nodded, her teeth set on her bottom lip. She flipped them without separating, Finn grunting a curse as she straddled him.

She rubbed against him as she swiveled and moved, his hands gripping her thighs as he brought his hips to hers harder.

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” she moaned as his hand slipped between them, his fingers circling her clit.

“How’s that feel, girl?” he whispered gruffly.

Rae could only whimper his name in response, falling forward to kiss him intensely. She cried out against his lips and he felt her shudder, clenching around him as she came. He mouthed at her neck, letting out a muffled groan as he followed.

She collapsed to his side, both trying to catch their breath as the tent flap started to move aside. Finn hastily pulled his boxers up and threw a blanket over them as Archie stumbled in, cursing as he zipped the tent closed and fell to his sleeping bag without looking at them.

They exchanged sleepy smiles as their breathing finally leveled and Archie started to snore behind them. Finn took care of the condom before raising an arm to wrap around her. He thought better of it, instead shifting closer as Rae rolled to her side away from him. Her breathing had started to deepen when he closed his eyes and drifted off.

***

Mere hours later, Finn awoke to sunlight beating down on the tent, Archie gone and Rae still sound asleep beside him. He gazed at her, a smirk playing on his lips at her messy hair and the slight marks he’d left over her skin. He ran his hand over her side and was gifted with a tired smile and fluttering eyes.

“Hiya,” she whispered, Finn murmuring back the same before biting his lip. Her eyes went to it and he couldn’t help moving forward and kissing her.

Rae moaned softly against his lips before responding, their kisses quickly becoming heated.

“How much time do we have?” she asked, gasping as Finn leaned over her, his hand over her knickers.

“Enough,” he growled, his fingers pulling the fabric aside and touching her.

Her breathing grew heavy and he clamped a hand over her mouth as she started to get louder. Her breath hot against his skin, he bit his lip brutally and checked behind them just as the shadow of a hand approached the tent opening.

“You two alive in there?”

***

“I could barely sleep,” Chloe whined morosely, “With Archie chucking half the night–,” Archie flipped her off, his pale face twisting into a glare. “–There was something else too…some kind of animal or summat.” Finn wiggled his brows at Rae and she reddened, her lips flattening as she lightly cleared her throat and glanced away.

“Archie, did you hear anything?”

“Dunno, Iz, I was a bit busy,” he countered, looking over at the two darkly.

“What about you two?” Chop demanded, breaking their reverie. Finn bit his cheek, shaking his head and Rae shrugged.

“Passed out right away,” Finn started, Rae nodding along.

“Yeah…must’ve been exhausted,” she joked, laughing shakily.

Finn smiled, feeling his ears burn as he looked down to hide it and rubbed the back of his neck. Archie broke the answering silence with a loud slap to his arm, his teeth gritted.

“Can we go back to civilization now?”


End file.
